


Anong Nangyari kay Vicente?

by myfleetingreverie



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, Loss, M/M, Pain
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie
Summary: Pagkatapos ng labanan sa Tirad Pass ano na nga ba ang nangyari sa mga sundalong natira? Si Koronel Vicente Enriquez ay isa sa mga mapalad na natirang buhay matapos ang labanan, ngunit tunay nga bang mapalad siya?





	Anong Nangyari kay Vicente?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the three-part story about what happened to Vicente and Joven after the Battle of Tirad Pass. I posted this on twitter :) follow me guys if you want @alyssum1892 I'll definitely follow back if you stan phcu ;)

Tila wala nang pakinabang  
Tulala, simula nang sila’y mawala. 

Pinakaisip isip ni Vicente kung paano sya magpapatuloy. Tuluyan na nga silang nagapi ng mga Amerikano. Nalupig pati ang kanyang puso dahil sa pagpanaw ng matalik nyang kaibigan na si Goyong. Pinipilit nyang kalimutan ang mukha ng kaibigan na nakahandusay, duguan. Ang mukhang nakapagpabihag ng di mabilang na kadalagahan, mukhang puno ng sigla at pag-asa, mukha na ngayo’y wala na. Nakatitig siya sa kinalalagakan ng labi ng kaibigan. Hindi maunawaan ni Vicente ang nararamdaman. Halo-halong hinagpis at sakit, panghihinayang, at pagnanasa na bumalik sa umpisa. Ngunit alam niyang di kailanman ito mangyayari. Ang mayroon lang ay ang ngayon. Ngayon. 

Ipininid niya ang kanyang mata, inalala kung nasan sya. “Ano pa nga ba ang natira? Sino pa nga ba ang naghihintay sa kanya?” Isa-isang nagpakita sa kanyang gunita ang mga mukha ng mga taong pinakamamahal nya: ang kanyang mga magulang, mga kapatid, si Goyo, si Julian, si Joven… si Joven. Tila siya’y natauhan at nagising sa pagkakabigkas ng pangalan ni Joven. 

Dagli syang tumakbo tungo sa kampo. Napatigil sya nang maalala na hindi na nga pala ito tulad ng dati. Siya’y isang bihag na rin. Sinubukan niyang hanapin ang mukha ni Joven sa bawat taong makakasalubong. Wala ni isa sa kanila ang makapagsabi kung nasaan si Joven. Wala rin ang anak ni Tinyente Garcia. Lalong kinabahan si Vicente. Natakpan na ng dilim ang buong paligid. Nais niyang hanapin ang dalawa ngunit hindi na siya malaya pa. Gusto niyang makiusap sa mga Amerikano ngunit kulang ang mga salita sa kanyang bibig para ipaintindi sa kanila ang mga salita ng kanyang dibdib. 

Nakaupo siya sa tapat ng nagbabagang apoy upang mainitan ang kanyang malamig na kalamnan. Lumapit ang isang sundalong Pilipino, “Koronel, ito po ang mga gamit ng potograpo.” Iniabot sa kanya ang kwaderno at panulat pati na ang mga retrato at kamera ni Joven. Kinuha niya ito at maingat na itinabi sa kanya. Nanginginig ang kanyang mga kamay habang binubuklat ang talaan ni Joven. Alam niyang hindi nya dapat ito buksan ngunit ganoon na lang ang hinagpis nya at pagnanais na maramdaman ang presensya nito kung kaya’t binasa niya ang huling isinulat ni Joven. 

Pinakamamahal kong Koronel,

Hindi ko alam ang tunay na dahilan ngunit alam kong mahal kita. Walang kasiguraduhan ang mga darating na araw. Ang buhay ay mabilis maglaho sa gitna ng digmaan kung kaya’t hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kung ang nararamdaman ko’y mananatili lamang na nakapinid sa aking puso. Ito marahil ang dahilan ng pagsulat ko sa iyo. Patawarin mo ako kung di ko masabi sa iyo ito ng harapan. Kulang pa yata ako sa tapang. 

Koronel, una pa lamang kitang nasilayan ay nasilaw na ako sa kinang ng iyong mga mata. Ngunit hindi ang iyong tindig, tapang, o katayuan ang lubos na nakapagpahanga sa akin. Ang iyong puso at malasakit sa mga taong nakapaligid sa iyo ang siyang nakapagpahulog sa aking loob. Kita kong likas sa iyo ang maging mabuti. Aaminin kong noong una’y nagdadalawang isip ako sa iyo ngunit napatunayan mo na hindi ka tulad ng iba.Matapat ka sa iyong tungkulin, at kahit kailanman ay walang sinuman ang kukuwestyon sa iyong tapang. Nakilala kita at nakausap, nalaman ko na sa likod ng matipunong itsura ay isang taong puno ng pag-ibig. Di lamang sa kanyang mga kaibigan pati na rin sa bayan. 

Salamat sa mga nakalipas na buwan. Naging mas katanggap-tanggap ang mga araw dahil nariyan ka. Marahil hindi tayo nagtagpo sa pinakamaayos o pinakatamang panahon ngunit ang mahalaga ay tayo’y nagkakilala. Kung hindi man tayo magkakasama pa ng matagal, alalahanin mo na habang buhay ka sa aking puso. Wag mo akong limutin, Koronel Vicente Enriquez na taga Bulacan. 

Lubos na nagmamahal, 

Joven Hernando

Nadurog ang puso ni Vicente. Pilit niyang pinipigilan ngunit tila ilog na dumadaloy ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. Ikinipkip niya sa kanyang dibdib ang sulat ni Joven. Gusto niyang sumigaw. Gusto niyang sabihin kay Joven na iisa ang tibok ng kanilang puso. Ngunit wala siyang magawa. Pighati at galit na lamang ang natitira sa kanyang puso. Ipinangako niya sa sarili na hindi sya titigil hangga’t hindi nakikita ang minamahal.


End file.
